Heroes vs. Villains 2 Cast Reveal
This is the cast reveal for Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 2. *Thunderous applause as Luke walks into the audience offstage from the Sound Stage 3 reunion show. Luke: Here we are once again, to reveal the cast of our second Heroes vs. Villains season ever! Since our last take on Heroes vs. Villains, we have had many many extraordinary players come in and show us what they were made of. We took eleven of the most heroic players and eleven of the most villainous players, and we're bringing them back in this crazy All-Star season. Here's how this is gonna work, we have many Survivor players sitting in the audience among us tonight. The people in this season know they're in it, and we are going to announce them publicly on live television! However, I'll need some help with this... *Luke goes to L Lawliet in the audience, who stands up next to Luke. Huge applause. Luke: Here I am with L Lawliet, the winner of the last Heroes vs. Villains and one of two two-time winners this show has ever seen! How are you tonight, L? L: I am doing fine, I must say. I am interested to see how this particular group of people play out this game of intelligence and strategy... Luke: That is very true. Tonight, L and I will reveal one Hero and one Villain at a time, until there are twenty-two people sitting up on that stage. Let's not delay it any further, let's get on with it! Cue the music, David! L, why don't you start us off? *Applause as music begins. L: Our first Villain is definitely interesting. This person found themselves stuck on a losing tribe before the merge, and resorted to voting out their best friend in the game so they could play more rough come the merge... Proving themselves as a physical player, as well as charismatic enough to convince everyone to go against their allies, this person's game was unfortunately cut short. Who is it, you ask? Well... Dora Marquez from Survivor: Exploration!!! *Dora laughs and runs on the stage. Luke: Now for our first Hero... This person played the brains behind everything of both their tribe and core alliance, working to keep their fellow members in the game. Using vast knowledge and skills of reading deep into things, they went really far into the game. They came one single Jury vote away from winning when their number one ally in the game did not vote for them. Here they are... Velma Dinkley from Survivor: Variety!!! *Velma stands, smiling and waving as she profoundly walks onstage. L: This Villain is without any doubt a fan favorite... They managed to play twice and make it very remarkably close to the end both times... They are renowned for their charisma, their strength and their willingness to vote out anyone who comes in their path. This person is definitely deserving of a villainous title, having manipulated many players in their season to give them the win... It is... Frank Sinatra from Survivor: Sound Stage 2 and Survivor: Variety!!! *Sinatra stands and smiles, waving at everyone as he goes onstage. Luke: Following Sinatra and going on the Heroes tribe, another two time player. This one is said to be one of the best we've ever had. Strong social game and not once do they ever stop playing. They voted out people who they felt needed to go, and tried to go through the game with people they believe deserved it. A strong underdog who was backstabbed in their first season, and a powerhouse that flew right through their second one... Haru Ichinose from Survivor: Back to Japan - Blood vs. Water and Survivor: Second Chances 2!!! *Ichinose leaps up and gleefully cheers, running to the stage. L: Our next Villain is lesser known, but villainous nonetheless. This person played hard and worked as the primary enemy of the majority alliance. They worked hard and flipped many people using deception and twists to their advantage. Despite their target, they were not voted out until right before Final Tribal Council... No matter how you perceive them, this next Villain is... Cubone from Survivor: Kanto!!! *Cubone chuckles and stands, running to the stage. Luke: This next Hero was a huge fan favorite when they played. Kept a good grip on their alliance and won many challenges, remaining on good terms with everyone in the meantime. They had a target, and just like Cubone, they were not taken out until right before Final Tribal Council. They have a lot to prove with a new cast, and they're ready to continue to give it their all. This motivated Hero is none other than... Charlie Brown from Survivor: Peanutland!!! *Charlie happily stands up and proudly walks to the stage with his eyes closed. L: This Villain is remembered for being the leader of a strong dynamic duo and challenge strength, accompanied by their many many lies and deceptive nature... They succeeded in overcoming many troubles from opposition, tossing targets onto other people and surviving through the game with little to no troubles... This person succeeded in winning the game upon reaching Final Tribal Council... It is... Tomoyo Daidouji from Survivor: Back to Japan - Blood vs. Water!!! *Tomoyo giggles as she stands and bows, before skipping to the stage. Luke: This next Hero was labeled as a strategic mastermind. Leading their alliance through the game and orchestrating many votes that would end in keeping their allies in the game, as well as pulling off one of the most astounding Tribal Councils in the history of the game due to the use of their idol. Just like Tomoyo, this person managed to win the game after playing very impressively. It is... Marcie from Survivor: Peanutland!!! *Marcie smiles and casually stands and walks to the stage. L: This Villain is possibly one of the greatest villains the show has ever seen... Managing to strategize heavily early on, they found themselves an early target. Using deception, idols and manipulation, this person kept themselves in the game until the very end. The season they played before, they had a powerful alliance that kept them in the game until a tribe switch and an idol play took them out, when they only had a single vote against them the entire season. Can you guess who it is? William Shakespeare from Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites and Survivor: Second Chances 2!!! *Shakespeare stands and bows, before moving to the stage proudly. Luke: This Hero is remembered for being a strong parental figure to fellow tribe members, and many of their allies worked to protect them, even using idols to do so. They proved to be a force in challenges and showing compassion to everyone, trying to play the friendliest that they could. That is what makes a true hero. Coming back, it's... Pa Grape from Survivor: Counter Top!!! *Pa leaps from his seat, grins and hops to the stage. L: A very likable Villain, this person led the minority alliance and worked many votes to go in their favor, eventually being left without any allies. Using intimidation and fear to drive votes, this person went deep into the game before those who were after them the entire game finally took them down. This person is... Kitty Pryde from Survivor: Marvel Universe!!! *Kitty smiles and stands, blowing kisses to the crowd as she moves onstage. Luke: This person really hit big with the fans. A Hero who played their heart out and fought against a large alliance, being one of the minority members. They used social game to go deep into the game, becoming a huge social threat to win. Eventually, this person was voted out, with their sole ally moving on to win the game. This person would love to try again. Here they are... Gligar from Survivor: Johto!!! *Gligar glides up above the audience, cackling, before gliding to the stage. L: This next Villain is truly a villain... This person ruled their alliance with an iron fist, using any and all forms of manipulation that were available. Due to striking fear in the hearts of fellow players, they kept this person in the game until the end... Where this person won the game... This very interesting player is... Harley Quinn from Survivor: DC Universe!!! *Harley laughs as she stands, smirking at the crowd and walking to the stage. Luke: This Hero has a lot going for them. Challenge strength, strategy, leadership, extreme loyalty and went out of their way to guarantee their success. Never once did they consider doing anything they did not feel was right, and it worked out for this person. Just like Harley, they ended up winning their season. That's right, it's... Satsuki Kiryuin from Survivor: Japan Triplicate - Best of Friends!!! *Satsuki closes her eyes and lets out a small smile, standing and going to the stage. L: This person may be recent, but they have already made their mark... Having pulled off seemingly impossible strategies to have Tribal Council votes go their way, manipulating idols, tormenting opposition and becoming primary target number one in the minds of everyone. However, there was no way to take them out. This big name is known as... Lunt from Survivor: Counter Top!!! *Lunt grins and looks around, leaping down and hopping to the stage. Luke: This next person made fans everywhere adore them. They became an instant fan favorite and stayed that way all season, definitely earning the Hero title. Not only did they provide great comic relief, they did surprisingly great in challenges and came so close to winning the game. Who is this person? Well... Gir from Survivor: Irk!!! *Gir screams in joy, leaping down from his seat and running in circles before running to the stage. L: What makes this next Villain stand out the most is their strong gameplay and willingness to betray all their allies, which is exactly what they did. This person made no deals they intended to keep, and worked to keep only themselves in the game, not caring who was kept as well... This did not work out for them in the end, but here they are... Cyndaquil from Survivor: Johto!!! *Cyndaquil smiles and waves from his seat, before standing and heading for the stage. Luke: And what makes this next Hero stand out is that they single-handedly took their season by storm with all odds against them. They cut who they had to, stuck with who they had to, became the last member of their tribe going into the merge, dominated challenges, stormed their way to the end and won the game. This person is definitely a Hero because of their persistence and good nature, and amazing underdog story. It is... Bilbo Baggins from Survivor: Shire!!! *Bilbo laughs as he gets down and runs to the stage. L: When coming from a season as intense as this, being an impressive Villain is quite an admirable accomplishment... This person not only became the target of the entire tribe, but they also told nothing but lies. Using deception to fuel their game, they went deep into it and became the biggest threat to be in the game solely due to their unpredictable skills to eliminate whoever they wanted to if she tried. It is... Kaede aka "Lucy" from Survivor: Japan Triplicate - Best of Friends!!! *Lucy giggles as she stands and shyly walks to the stage. Luke: This next one's recent, but a good one. This Hero was said by many to be exactly like Bilbo. Survived a destroyed tribe, survived an alliance that targeted them, pulled off an impressive game after the merge and went deep, but failed to make good terms with the Jury. Can they right that wrong this time? Well, let's find out, it's... Pac-Man from Survivor: Gameworld!!! *Pac-Man moves his mouth up and down repeatedly as he moves toward the stage, hovering. L: You always know you're dealing with a formidable foe when they base their voting on however they wish to... This person voted out anyone who they didn't want to see in the game anymore, regardless of any potential consequences. Villains are often said to be liars, but this person was brutally honest with everything they said, which in turn made them a Villain too. The last Villain is... Gaz Membrane from Survivor: Irk!!! *Gaz smiles evilly as she stands and walks to the stage. Luke: Sometimes it's not as much about what you do, it's what you don't do. This person played a heavy strategy of knowingly letting others fight and paint targets on their backs. When late game came and there were many targets left, this person began playing to their full potential. The perfect timing gave this person a great finals speech and caused them to win. The final Hero is... Lara Croft from Survivor: Gameworld!!! *Lara stands and waves to the crowd, before putting on a serious face and walking to the stage. Luke: And there we have it! Our cast for season forty, Heroes vs. Villains 2! Thank you for your help, L! L: The pleasure is all mine, Luke. It will be a season to remember, that is certain... Luke: That it will be! When we come back from the commercial break, these twenty-two contestants will board their buses waiting outside! This season's location... We will be going to Bermuda! Thank you for tuning in, and be sure to watch Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 2 on the Entertainment Channel!